La Venganza
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Después de una temporada en Forks, la família Cullen... y algunos integrantes más, les llega la hora de volver a empezar su vida. Aunque siguen habíendo ciertas... "peleas": "—Estúpido chupasangre." "—Asqueroso chucho mojado." Seguían discutiendo.


**Espero que os guste. Esta basada en una historia de una amiga...xdd**

**Supongo que subiré las siguientes venganzas pronto.**

**En cuanto las escriba. Empiezo a ver la inspiración apoderarse de mi :)**

**Al.**

* * *

******La venganza (I):** La venganza de La Templada, contra el murciégalo.

**POV Bella.**

La verdad es que ya empezaba a estar un poco asqueada de este comportamiento. Maldito el día en que le dije a Jacob que viniese a vivir con nosotros e ir al mismo colegio… ¡Maldito!

— Estúpido chupasangre.

—Asqueroso chucho mojado.

¡De verdad, estaba más que harta!

"_¿Qué te ocurre, Bella? Te noto demasiado tensa y emanas odio por todas partes._ "

Me escribió en un papel Jasper. ¿Qué qué me pasaba? Si fuera una locomotora, estaría echando humo por las orejas…

Entonces noté como Jasper me cogía de la mano debajo de la mesa, y una ráfaga de tranquilidad me abrumaba.

— Gracias— susurré a velocidad vampírica.

— Apestoso perro.

— Maldito murciélago.

**Eso ****decía yo, ¡Maldito!** Como siguieran…

Esta era la única clase en que todos los Cullen, todas las Swan y los Hale, y _el único_ Black, estábamos en el mismo aula, se podría decir que éramos casi los únicos, a pesar de que casi los cuarenta alumnos estaba al principio de ésta.

— Mamá, tranquilízate, estás destrozando la mesa…— me alertó mi hija.

La miré, y me dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, y le mandé un beso. Poco a poco dejé de apretar la mesa, y levanté un pulgar.

Me preguntó moviendo los labios que pasaba.

— Como tu padre no se calle juro que…

— Maldito…

— ¡Queréis callaros de una vez! — espeté demasiado alto mientras le daba un golpe a la mesa y me levantaba.

Mi cara se transformó en una mueca inescrutable, y pronto, si pudiera, me hubiera sonrojado a más no poder.

— ¡Swan! Fuera de mi clase.

— Pero profes…

— ¡He dicho fuera! — me _pidió_ amablemente (nótese el sarcasmo) el profesor.

— Sí…señor…— escupí las palabras, mientras iba maldiciendo de todo.

Arrastré la silla (a un humano le molestaría poco comparado a los vampiros y a los hombres lobo, lo sentía por mi hija.), y caminé con la cabeza alta hasta que el profesor volvió a gritar. Pude notar ciertos suspiros y algunos gruñidos. Se me escapó un gruñido.

— ¡Edward, luego hablaremos! — susurré bastante alto para que sólo él lo oyera, pero todos los vampiros, híbridos y licántropos me escucharon.

— Uy, Edward se queda sin juerga en biología…— se quejó Emmett haciéndome girar y encararle.

— ¡Señor Cullen, usted también! — se quejó el profesor a Jasper.

— Pero… pero… ¡no he sido yo!

A mí se me escapó una pequeña risa que sonó como a campanillas, y el profesor me fulminó.

— Bueno, ya que le hace tanta gracia, ¿por qué no da usted la clase, señorita Swan?

Me reí mentalmente.

— ¿Así no saldré de la clase? — pregunté inocentemente, mientras usaba todo mi poder "seductor"

El profesor cayó rendido.

— Cl-Claro.

Batalla vencida. Pude notar cómo Edward se mostraba reacio a los pensamientos de todos los alumnos y a seguir mi clase.

— Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos…?— pregunté haciéndome la curiosa…

Todos los chicos, y digo TODOS, levantaron las manos.

Expulsé mi escudo hasta llegar a Edward. A molestar se podían jugar más. Las chicas Cullen me mandaron una sonrisa picarona al saber de mi plan, y mi hija me miró como: ¿Y tu eres Bella, la mamá madura?

Diez minutos después, seguí con mi plan.

— ¿Edward?

— por...

— Incorrecto. — le interrumpí. — profesor, me encantaría que usted siguiera la clase, la da mucho mejor que yo…

Ahora iba a dejar salir a Bella, la inocente y torpona.

— No se preocupe, pero no quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¿está claro? — miró a toda la clase.

Todos afirmamos al unísono. Sólo ahí, solté mi escudo sobre Edward. Cuando me dirigía a mi asiento, _me tropecé sin querer_, haciendo que se cayeran los libros de Mike Jr. (de personalidad igualito a Mike, de ahí el apodo Mike junior), y que _intentara_ cogerme antes de caerme.

— Gracias— susurré _avergonzada_, y bajé mi mirada.

— N-no hay-y de qué.

Solté una pequeña risita.

Legué a mi asiento, y Alice me guiñaba un ojo, y me hacía nuestra seña secreta (dos dedos levantados y otro que los cruzaba, como una "V" tachada), y volvía a poner el escudo a Edward, solamente a Edward.

Esto me iba a divertir.

Alice le escribió el plan a Jasper en una hoja, y éste me miró con cara de incredulidad, mientras yo se la devolvía lo más inocente que pude. Él aceptó. Luego vino Rose, con la misma señal- cosa que nada más las chicas Cullen sabían- y se lo contó a Emmett, sin saberlo.

Esta última media hora iba a ser un tanto… _ardiente._

Dejé escapar mi escudo de Edward, pero lo lancé a todos los vampiros que había para evitar que les leyera la mente y pensé en las noches que vivimos una vez volvimos a la cabaña, el primer día de colegio. Revivir esas escenas me hacían escapar de la clase. Suerte que Jasper se encontraba a mi otro lado. Era increíble como cabíamos todos allí. Estábamos Rose, Emmett, luego a su lado, Alice y Jasper, yo y Edward, en cuatro mesas juntas, y luego dos más, donde, que remedio, estaba Jake y Reneesme.

Jasper me tranquilizó, bajando mí… "estado de ánimo contento" y le hice una señal, para que aumentara el de Edward.

Pronto noté como, después de ciertas escenas, y con mi mirada perdida en la pizarra, mientras me mordía el labio, y suspiraba lo más bajo- pero los vampiros lo escuchaban- de gozo ante aquellos recuerdos. Edward empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, llevando a cabo mi plan.

Esto estaría bien.

Dejé que mi escudó dejara que Edward pudiera ver algún que otra escena de sus hermanos, algo similares a las mías.

Intenté reprimir la risa, pero no me fue posible. ¡Me echarían de clase de nuevo!

— ¡Swan, ahora sí, fuera de clase!

— sí, señor.

Antes de salir, me volví a tropezar, recordando en el momento, como era yo de torpe y _templada_ cuando era humana.

Alice y Jasper me avisaron de que mi plan iba en aumento, mientras yo salía fuera de clase, sería gracioso ver la conclusión, y luego el plan de 'Todos contra el perro', con todo el cariño del mundo.

* * *

_**¿qué les pareció? :)**_

**_Espero sus opiniones ^^_**

**_Al. S.C._**


End file.
